Ultraman Nexus (character)
is Ultraman Noa's second devolved form, and is the form a Deunamist assumes after using the Evoltruster. Starring in Ultraman Nexus, his story represented as the final phase of Ultra N Project. After evolving from Ultraman the Next, Nexus would resurface in 2008 to fight against a wave of Space Beast assaults, slowly grew in strength after bonding with multiple Dunamists and finally regained his long lost form Noa in his battle with Zagi. Although Noa is his true identity, he made most of his future appearances as Nexus in subsequent Ultra Series. History Ultraman Nexus As the world reeled from the first Space Beast disaster, Noa based himself on Earth and evolved further to become Ultraman Nexus. Over the years that passed until AD 2008, a secret global organization known as the Terrestrial Liberation Trust had been formed to defend Earth from the Space Beasts threats. At the same time, they were responsible for eliminating the public's memory of Ultraman or the Space Beasts since the 2004 Shinjuku Disaster. This was done to prevent a global panic from occurring, which would create ideal conditions for more Space Beasts to appear and feed upon the fears of humanity. Noa himself had begun his own actions to protect the world from Zagi and his minions as Ultraman Nexus, and soon chose Jun Himeya, a former war photographer who experienced survivor's guilt from the inability to save an orphan named Sera. The fate of being chosen as a Deunamist led him to assume it as a self punishment for his past sins. During his time as the host for Nexus, he was first seen as another Space Beast by most of the Night Raiders, while Kazuki Komon instead became fast friends after being saved from a Pedoleon and several Space Beasts afterwards. Komon also kept Himeya's identity as Ultraman secret from his superiors and often butted heads with his immediate superior Nagi over the issue of whether Ultraman should be trusted or not. He later encountered Dark Faust, a female Dark Giant in league with the Beasts while proving herself as a challenge to Nexus due to her mastery in the Dark Field. In their final battle, Faust revealed herself to be inhabiting Riko Saida's body after the latter died six months prior. Komon's intervention in the Dark Field not only led to Riko's emergence, but also her death at the hands of Nosferu. After his battle against Faust and Lafleya, Nexus and Himeya were acknowledged as an ally to the TLT while Dark Mephisto emerged as Nexus' second adversary. Said giant tried to manipulate Komon's depression to pull him into the dark side, until he was able to move on from the past, allowing TLT and Ultraman to finally destroy the regenerating Nosferu. Not long after, Jun's connection to Nexus was exposed and he was kidnapped by TLT in hopes of studying the Ultra's power. After multiple tortures, Jun managed to escape and was treated by his old colleague Sakura, but the injuries he faced greatly weakened his body so much so that according to the Illustrator, another transformation would lead to his death. Time would prove his words to be true as the sustained injuries took a toll on Nexus when fighting against Kutuura and trying to save Sakura from Mephisto's grasp. In his death, Nexus was crucified in the Land of the Dead while Kutuura's tentacles slowly drained his light. Himeya would later met Sera's ghost, who corrected him of the purpose he was given the light and thus allowing Nexus to be revived via a reserved energy source. Initially in a weakened state, the Night Raiders fired their last supply of Ultimate Vanisher, providing Nexus with enough energy for a counterattack and he finally he defeats Mephisto for good. After both giants seemingly died in the explosion, Himeya appeared to Komon one last time, telling him that the light shall be passed to someone else. Noa's power was later passed on to Ren Senjyu, a 17 year old genetically-engineered human with an ESP ability, but his flawed creation led to a limited lifespan, being calculated to die at the age of 18. Having escaped his original school, Ren wished to spend his last days in Japan surrounded with smiles and laughter. After his first battle as Nexus, he followed his predecessor's trait by befriending Komon in addition to Mizuo, a girl from the Memory Police. While fighting under Nexus' mantle, Ren provided the Ultra with Junis Blue, a speed-oriented form, and was assisted by the original Mephisto in fighting the latter's successor and clone, Dark Mephisto Zwei. During Mega Flash's emergence, Ren almost suffered the same fate as Himeya was, targeted by TLT to study Nexus' powers before the Night Raiders rebel and hide him in the forest. When engaging in a battle against Galberos and Mega Flash, Nagi's words renewed the youth's resolve to fight, defeating both monsters with the Chrome Chesters' help. As the cure for Ren's genetic flaw emerged, he was faced with a choice between saving himself and saving the world from the Space Beast Izmael. As it seemed that he would fall into exhaustion, Illustrator's encouragement allowed Nexus to rise for the final time and destroy the Space Beast. After separating from Nexus, Ren finally survived due to the cure's intervention. As the light chooses Nagi, Mitsuhiko Ishibori revealed himself as the Unknown Hand, the traitor that was foreshadowed by Mephisto who proceeded to attack his own comrades while making his way to Lethe, leaving his creators weakened. After provoking Nagi as her parents' murderer, she transformed into Nexus but was quickly captured by Lethe, harvesting Nexus' energies and Ishibori absorbed it to restore his true form. As Dark Zagi, he rampaged on Japan and signals simultaneous beast attacks around the world. Komon jumped into the darkness and saved both Nagi and Nexus, in the process inheriting the Ultra's light. Arriving in the city, Komon used his newfound power to fight against Zagi, with the spectators regaining their memories of Ultraman after 5 years and they cheer on the giant once more. His memories of his predecessors allowed him to use all of Nexus' forms as and eventually helped regaining his lost true form, Noa. The silver giant curbstomped and defeated Zagi once their finishers clashed, therefore liberating Earth from the dark ruler. Though Space Beasts continued to appear, the Night Raiders were still there to face the threat with Noa and Komon. Ultraman Ginga ''NOTE: It was unknown which form Noa took after being regressed to a Spark Doll. Since only Ultraman Nexus was released out of any forms offered, therefore suggested the possibility of Noa after the war trapped in Nexus' form.'' Ultraman Noa had participated in the Dark Spark War, as Ultraman the Next. In the middle of the battle, a villain known as Dark Lugiel, appeared and transformed all Ultras, aliens and monsters into Spark Dolls and they eventually fell to Earth. The location of his doll was unknown and it was possibly kept by Dark Lugiel in his collection or lost somewhere. Nonetheless after Dark Lugiel's defeat by Ultraman Ginga, Nexus was restored to his original appearance and with other victims of Dark Lugiel, returned to their homes. Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! The Ultraman Ginga S Movie's official website reveals that after being defeated as Ultraman Noa, the giant was devolved into Nexus and sealed by Etelgar along with all the Heisei Ultras. After being freed by UPG, Nexus along with Max, Mebius, Cosmos, Zero, Ginga and Victory went inside Etelgar's castle while Tiga, Dyna and Gaia fought the Eteldummy of Five King. But when the Ultras got to the first floor of the Castle, an Eteldummy of Dark Mephisto appeared with Nexus ran to fight him while the others left to find Etelgar. Nexus turned into Junis and destroyed the Eteldummy before joining the others as Crossover Formation. Ultraman X When Xio Deputy Captain, Sayuri Tachibana was about to be killed by two Space Beasts Bugbuzun, the Evoltruster appeared and she transformed into Ultraman Nexus. Using this new power, she crushed the aforementioned two monsters before fleeing to Canada and fighting against Bemular to defend her family. The next day, a Bugbuzun appeared and grew from the Dark Thunder Energy. Xio arrived shooting him while Daichi Ozora transformed into Ultraman X to fight the Space Beast, but was overpowered by him. Although being faced with the dilemma of a Deunamist, Sayuri reused the mantle for the last time to assist Ultraman X, first by generating the Meta Field before the two combined their finishers to destroy said monster. After the battle, the Evoltruster faded from Sayuri's hand as she passed Nexus' words to Daichi to never give up on his dreams. As a gift, a Type U Cyber Card of Nexus appeared on Daichi's X Devizer. Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman In this film, Ultraman Nexus Junis was summoned by his own Cyber Card to fight Tsurugi Demaaga in Cairo, Egypt and ended up defeating him after being empowered by Ultraman Exceed X Beta Spark Armor's Cyber Wings. After regrouping with Ultraman, Tiga, and X, Nexus left Earth with the other Cyber Card Ultramen. Profile According to magazines, Ultraman Nexus is a form of adaptation taken by Noa in order to suit his body performance with the Earth's environment. It should be noted that when the Deunamist (the human host of Nexus) transforms, they themselves physically become the Ultra, thus injuries will translate between forms as Nexus himself simply exists as the power they wield, a light which is passed on to the next Deunamist when the time comes. Stats *'Height': Micro ~ 49 m (In certain situations, Nexus can also shrink to 10 ~ 20 m.) *'Weight': 40,000 t **'Junis': 44,000 t **'Junis Blue': 42,000 t *'Age': Over 350,000 years old *'Weakness': Within the Meta Field, Nexus is bound to the three minute rule before he begins to lose his strength. His strength can also falter when trapped within a Dark Giant's Dark Field or Zagi's Dark Field G. Body Features *'Eyes': Nexus has perfect night vision, he is able to see properly in the darkness of the Dark Field or at night. His eyes can also see through materials and into beings, he can also analyze substances by sight, such as how he knew Lafleya was explosive before the Night Raiders or CIC. *'Head Fin': The fin on the back of Nexus's head, covering his neck, despite what most would think, it is not armor, not intentionally. It is the Ultra equivalent of having long hair. * : The bracers on Nexus's arms, they are evolved forms of the Stratos Edge blades on The Next's arms and can perform many of the same abilities. They are the key to Nexus' energy attacks as well as deploying Meta Field and evolving into other forms. ** : Smaller knives protruded beneath the Armed Nexus, they served in a similar role to Stratos Edge blades that The Next uses, slicing for melee combat. ** : Appearing only on Junis Blue, it is the modified right Armed Nexus. It has four modes, with its default appearance while three others demonstrated in his attacks. * : Nexus' equivalent to a color timer, it flashes when Nexus is weakened or injured. ** : In Junis and Junis Blue, a crystal appears on top of the Energy Core to fulfill the functions of a Color Timer. It exists to measure the three minute rule of using the Meta Field. *'Ultra Armor': Nexus' skin is resistant to lasers and fire so long as the Deunamist's strength is sufficient. *'Evolution': As Nexus fought increasingly more powerful opponents, his power increased ultimately resulting in new forms such as Junis and Junis Blue and finally his ultimate form, Ultraman Noa. Deunamists The |Dyunamisuto|Kanji notation "chosen people"}} are beings who can bond with the light to become Ultraman Nexus. The source of this ability is never truly explained, but it is implied to have to do with their mindset, as those chosen are often those with a desire to protect or fight Space Beasts no matter the cost to themselves. Each new bond provides the giant with additional strength, as evidenced from his constant evolution throughout the series. Before Nexus or other Dark Giants, there was another who wielded the light of Noa in a different fashion. He was the first Deunamist, Shunichi Maki, who slayed the first Space Beast The One, his Ultra form was known as the Next. - Dark= Besides those that merged with Ultraman, there are the casualties of the battle between Light and Darkness, who were corrupted by the dark side to host Dark Ultras. In printed magazines, these people were labelled as , though in reality none of them are literal Deunamists. *Riko Saida: Komon's girlfriend, the unwilling host of Dark Faust, thus causing her to become evil in a Jekyll and Hyde fashion. *Shinya Mizorogi: Former deputy captain of the Night Raiders, Nagi's former love interest and mentor, was corrupted to host Dark Mephisto. *Hiroyuki Misawa: A member of the Memory Police that fell under control of Zagi to host Dark Mephisto Zwei. He had the same powers as the first Dark Mephisto and only differs in eye color with Zwei's being red instead of black. *Mitsuhiko Ishibori: Although not a Deunamist, he was still the host/human identity of a dark Ultra. The analyst of the Night Raiders, he was showed at the end to be the human identity of the master of darkness. *Soso: Dark Mephisto's host in the novel Ultraman F. *Utsutsu: Dark Faust's host in the novel Ultraman F. - Abilities= All chosen wielders of Noa's light wield both the Evoltruster to transform and the Blast Shot as a weapon, they channel Nexus' power in human form. Besides these they also inherit similar abilities that the first Dunamist Shunichi Maki gained during his merger with Nexus' prior form. All Deunamists wield the following abilities: *'Superhuman Strength': Each Deunamist possessed greater strength than a normal person. *'Superhuman Durability': Each Deunamist possessed far greater durability and endurance than a normal person. They are able to endure pain and injuries better than a normal person. *'Superhuman Reflexes and Agility': Himeya Jun has made jumps of around ten feet into the air during which he sailed across a short distance. He has also fought on even terms with former Night Raider/Mephisto's host Mizorogi, while both men had shown remarkable reflexes in dodging and erecting barriers to block energy bullets. *'ESP': Each Deunamist possesses Extra-Sensory-Perception, allowing them to see events faraway in real time. Some also demonstrated telepathic abilities. * : The transformation device of all Deunamists, it can be used for more than just transforming into Nexus. **'Shield': Nexus' human host can raise a shield with the Evoltruster. **'Astral Projection': Nexus' human host can conjure an astral projection of their Ultra form, this projection can create a Meta-field. ** : Nexus's human host can project a Meta-field with the Evoltruster, doing so would cause them to skip Anphans mode and go directly into their secondary form **'Detection': Its most important ability, Nexus himself can sense when Space Beasts go active, telepathically alerting his host through the device. When he detects them, the light on the Evoltruster flashes. * : Nexus' human host holds a gun along with the Evoltruster. ** : Unlike conventional firearms, the Blast Shot's grip is on the same position as the barrel. ***'Vacuum Shockwave': Like any gun its purpose is to shoot things, it fires energy blasts that outclass the weaponry used by TLT. ***'Shields': A shot can be used to raise shields at a distance and dissolve Dark Ultra shields. ***'Charged Shot': Charged up like a shotgun, the blast can vaporize a small Space Beast in one hit. ***'Exorcism': A special yellow shot can be used to remove pieces of Space Beasts or illusions from a human, safely freeing them from dark powers. ** : By turning the grip downwards, the Blast Shot can act as a flare gun to summon Stone Fluegel, Nexus' spacecraft, where the Deunamists can heal their wounds. Ironically despite its name, offensive roles for the weapon has already used by the Air Burst Mode, leaving the Gun Mode on its aforementioned purpose. Evol_Thruster.jpg|Evoltruster Image metal field.png|Meta Field File:Blast_Shot.jpg|The Blast Shot Eyester20-img600x450-11255378002005_0803_133157aa.jpg|The Blast Shot's known forms (Japanese) Image charged shot.png|Vacuum Shockwave Image shield.png|Shield Image charged shotssas.png|Charged Shot JUN HIMEYA.png|Gun Mode - Transformation= Several Deunamists have transformed into Nexus but all used the same actions to do so. They first draw the Evoltruster from its sheath and then extends it into the air and it shines. From an outsider's point of view the Deunamist disappears into the light which may disappear to show Nexus, grow larger and reveal him as a giant or become Flash Travel. The rise scene showed a black screen while there is suddenly a ball of blue light which bursts open revealing Nexus who grows and the light turns into orange and yellow colors that fly towards the screen. Himeya_Change.jpg|Jun transforming Ren_Henshin.png|Ren transforming Nagi_Henshin.jpg|Nagi transforming Komon_Henshin.png|Komon transforming Tachibana henshin.PNG|Sayuri transforming Nexus_Rise.jpg|Nexus as he rises towards the screen NexusRise.gif NagiRise.gif|Nagi's rise Nexus new rise in Ultraman X.gif|Nexus new rise in Ultraman X - Mysterious Ruins= Something of note for Nexus is that when his light is not assimilated with a Deunamist it rests within Stone Fluegel which in turns rests within a mysterious ruins, a large castle in a jungle with an upside down stone Fluegel standing like an altar/idol. Whenever a Deunamist is chosen, they begin to dream about these structures and may eventually find themselves in there standing before Stone Fluegel before meeting with Nexus. Also around the ruins are statues and carvings of monsters, most likely Space Beasts, and past Deunamists as Ultraman fighting Space Beasts. Where these ruins lay is unknown as they only appear to be accessed mentally by the chosen Deunamist, but Zagi was able to send a Space Beast to the ruins where Jun had his first battle as Ultraman, setting up a Meta Field as though it was a real location. However, Zagi was later seen destroying the ruins, forcing Stone Fluegel to evacuate, in his true form even though in reality he had not yet revived. The true nature of these ruins is never addressed in the series but nevertheless they are topic of importance to the light. - Stone Fluegel= *Maximum Speed: Mach 7 *Length: 2 m The is Nexus' spacecraft, a sort of magical coffin in the shape of sphere on top a downward pointed tower and two side towers pointing down while Nexus' Energy Core is carved on the middle. It usually found in the mysterious ruins where an inverse image of it stands on top the main temple. It is in here that Nexus resides in an Ultra Dimension when not merged with anyone. Any future Deunamist will be called to the dimension where it resides and called inside the dimension where they will meet Nexus who telepathically explains why they were called. Also when called by the Blast Shot, the Deunamist will be placed in the object and it will transform into its transport mode where it become smooth in texture and silver and red, in this form it is faster than any of the Chesters, making them seem slow in comparison. In here the Deunamist can heal their wounds between battles. Although not demonstrated in series, its toy version can perform mix-and-match combinations with Chrome Chester sets. Stone_Fluegal_Entry.png|Himeya entering Stone Fluegel Stone_Fluegal_FlightMode.png|Stone Fluegel with an occupant/Flight mode }} Forms is the default mode of Nexus, it grants the host all the default powers of an Ultra; all the attacks and powers of this form can be accessed by any other form. It is the most balanced form of Nexus but is usually weaker than later evolutions, hence most of his fight concluded by changing to Junis or Junis Blue. The name Anphans comes from the french word 'enfance' meaning 'childhood', a reference to that fact it is Nexus' base form. *'Flight Speed': Mach 3 *'Brawn': Actual limit is unknown, enough to fling Bugbuzun (30,000 t) :;Techniques ::;Special * : Anphans' standard "+" style position finisher, it can kill a Space Beast via an explosion. * : Nexus' standard attack, an arc shaped burst of energy. It can be the standard small burst of energy or thrown in a series. It is described as a thrown blade of light and has been shown to have a cutting edge to increase it deadly nature. * : Phenomenon wherein light flashes from Nexus' Energy Core, often covering his entire body. The purpose of this technique is to release Nexus's hidden power, each variations made by different hosts: **In episode 24, it was used by Himeya to revive Nexus and broke free from Kutuura's crucifixion. **In episode 29 (Director's Cut), it was used by Ren to break free from Banpira's webbing. **In episode 37, it was used by Komon to evolve Nexus into Junis, followed by Junis Blue and finally regain his long lost form Ultraman Noa. CrossRaySchtromAnphans.gif|Cross-Ray Schtrom Particwl.jpg|Particle Feather CoreFinalHimeya.gif|Core Final (Himeya) CoreFinalRen.gif|Core Final (Ren) CoreFinalKomon.gif|Core Final (Komon) ::;Physical * : A powerful punch. Can be used in any form of punch, but is generally slow. ** : Junis Blue's technique, portrayed as an enhanced version of Anphans Punch. In the extra episode, Nexus can charge his right fist with destructive energy that repels the enemy with great force. * : A powerful chop after a high jump, uses the falling to increase the power. * : A powerful kick, it is used after the enemies weak spot is determine. It comes in any variation of a kick. * : Nexus can summon great strength to perform feats of strength normally beyond his abilities. Used to pry open Nosferu's jaws. * : A technique to lift and throw opponents, even ones as heavy as Bugbuzun who weighed 30,000 tons. * : An energized kick, upon making contact, Nexus spins at high speeds, creating a whirlpool of energy around him. Anphans Defense Punch.jpg|Anphans Punch GeneraidKnuckleAnphans.gif|Generaid Knuckle ANOHANS.png|Anphans Whip SpinningCrashKick.gif|Spinning Crash Kick ::;Other * : An acceleration technique, upon putting the two Armed Nexus on his arms together, Nexus can move at incredible speeds for a short burst. It appears as an aura of light surrounding his still body. Nexus has another version where his Energy Core flashes and he takes of glowing brightly *'Flash Travel': Nexus can move vast distances in a short amount of time in the form of a ball of light. * : A rope of light used to snatch humans from the grip of a Space Beast and transport them to safety in the form of a ball of light at the end of the tether. Can also be used to lasso a Space Beast. * : By crossing his left arm to the Energy Core, Nexus can change into Junis forms, depending on the Deunamist he partners with. In the final episode of his series, Komon displays the ability to Style Change through Nexus' Core Final before regaining Ultraman Noa. * : A barrier erected with both hands or one, resembles a blue pool of water. * : A protective aura Nexus can cover himself with, it protects him from harm and is naturally repulsive to Space Beasts. *'Power Transfer': Nexus can donate his powers to the Ultra Fusion Brace along with other Heisei Ultras to allow Ultraman Ginga Victory to use his powers. MachMove.gif|Mach Move Flash Travel.jpg|Flash Travel SavingBute.gif|Saving Bute JunisChange.gif|Style Change (Junis) JunisBlueChange.gif|Style Change (Junis Blue) NexusCircleShield.gif|Circle Shield Mirage_Aura.jpg|Aura Mirage PowerTransferGingaSMovue.jpeg|Power Transfer - Junis= Junis is Nexus's red, silver and black form which provides additional strength. This form is utilized by Himeya but was also shown through Komon and Sayuri. The word Junis comes from the french word 'jeunesse' meaning 'youth', referring to the fact that it is a more developed stage after Anphans. *'Flight Speed': Mach 4 :;Techniques ::;Special * : Junis' main finisher, which decomposes its target at the molecular level, dissipating as blue particles. Unfortunately, it consumes most of the user's energy to use, meaning it can only be used once per battle. **'Powered Up Over-Ray Schtrom': A stronger version of the original attack made once Nexus utilized Crossover Formation with Heisei Ultras. * : A powerful V shape beam from Nexus' Energy Core, it can destroy a Space Beast in one hit. This is Junis' strongest attack. * : Like Ultraman the Next Junis, he can fire larger and wider versions of the Particle Feather using both hands. Usually he spins in the air performing the action over and over in fury of particle feathers. * : In episode 24, Nexus is able to convert incoming dark energy projectiles into light energy bullets. He did so to repel Mephisto's attacks. OverRaySchtrom.gif|Over-Ray Schtrom OverRayStormEx.gif|Powered Up Over-Ray Schtrom CoreImpulse.gif|Core Impulse BoardRayFeather.gif|Board Ray Feather SpillRayGeneraid.gif|Spill-Ray Generaid ::;Anphans' Techniques * : An acceleration technique, upon putting the two Armed Nexus on his arms together, Nexus can move at incredible speeds for a short burst. Used in episode 6. * : Used in episode 21 to prevent Golgolem from escaping the Meta Field. * : A barrier erected with both hands or one, resembles a blue pool of water. It was used in episode 24 to shield himself from Mephisto's barrage of projectiles. * : Anphans' standard "+" style position finisher, it can kill or maim a Space Beast via an explosion. This beam once was effective against Nosferu and Faust but can be easily blocked by Mephisto. 101C2C51-D004-45F2-8337-69DA8B20C9AE.jpeg|Mach Move C396CBA1-756C-4218-969B-ABD97F2FDF7B.png|Saving Butte CircleShield.gif|Circle Shield CrossRaySchtromJunis.gif|Cross-Ray Schtrom ::;Physical * : The Junis version of the Anphans punch, it is much stronger. Used to defeat Dark Mephisto in the Land of Death when Nexus struck the energy sphere he was forming. * : A stronger version of the Anphans Kick, it sent Pedoleon flying. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Nexus can leap to amazing heights without any trouble. Final Cross Punch.jpg|Junis Punch Junis kick.jpg|Junis Kick ::;Other * : Nexus uses his Armed Nexus to generate a beam shot into the air to generate Meta Field, a dimensional subspace that empower light beings while reducing the power of darkness. Its main use is to avoid collateral damage during his battles, thus frequent usage of it can induce a huge strain to its user. **'Dark Field Reverse': In episode 13, an astral projection of Nexus in Junis Mode is able to reverse the Dark Field and it back into the Meta Field. However, due injuries he sustained, Nexus could only do it temporary and it is unknown whether he can reverse the entire Dark Field. * : A tornado-shaped energy based attack. It doesn't destroy but it could bury a monster half way into the ground, leaving a chance to deal another attack. *'Size Change': Nexus can appear at human size, his proper giant size and anything in between. * : A temporary power boost along with the other Heisei Ultras similar to Glitter Tiga. MetaFieldJunis2.gif|Phase Shift Wave 8AB61666-6A52-4F7C-8DA3-A931369EBECB.jpeg|Dark Field Reverse NexusTornado.gif|Nexus Hurricane NexusJunisGrow.gif|Size Change CrossOverFormation.gif|Crossover Formation - Junis Blue= Junis Blue is the blue and silver form which provides additional speed and an Arrow Armed Nexus on his right arm. The name "Junis Blue" simply shows that is is an alternate form to Junis, while retaining the attacks from Anphans and Junis. First appearing in episode 27, this form characterizes in agility and strategic combat skills while Nagi stated that such battle tactics indicated the fighter as a man who has no regard of his own life. This is surprisingly true as the one who accessed this form, Ren, has already embraced his eventual death from genetic imbalance before the support given by the Night Raiders changes his resolve. Komon would use this form in episode 37 under Ren's memory before evolving into Noa. This form is capable of using all of Nexus Junis' abilities as well.https://hicbc.com/tv/nexus/secret/ultra/index.htm *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 :;Techniques ::;Arrow Armed Nexus * : By switching the Arrow Armed Nexus to Arrow Mode, Nexus can create a giant energy bow by extending his right Armed Nexus and using energy from his energy core to create the body of a bow. By pulling back with his left arm, he can make an arrow, and by letting go, the beam will be released. It destroys foes in the same manner as the Over-Ray Schtrom, instead of breaking down the molecular bonds it obliterates the target's particles. The energy bow construct is modeled after the Eye Slugger. * : By switching the Arrow Armed Nexus to , Nexus can create a sword which comes out of the Arrow Armed Nexus on his right arm. It destroys foes in the same manner as his other attacks. * : By switching the Arrow Armed Nexus to , Nexus can combined both the Arrow-Ray Schtrom and Schtrom Sword at the same time to create a sword bow. It is very similar in appearance to the Arrow-Ray Schtrom, but it has greater destructive power. This move was only used successfully once to defeat Izmael, but failed on Dark Zagi. Its target was destroyed in a more conventional explosion and it is so powerful, when fired it excites the air leaving a stream of flames. Unfortunately, it consumes most of the user's energy to use, meaning it can only be used once per battle. This is Junis Blue's strongest attack. * : In a similar way to Spill-Ray Generaid, Nexus can absorb enemy attacks or the essence of Dark Field G to unleash an energy beam. This is used to eliminate Bugbuzun Growler and Mega Flash. * : An enhanced version of Anphans' Anphans Punch. It was used in episode 27 to attack Grantella. This attack can also be carried on to Anphans in the extra episode, doing so when fighting Bugbuzun Growler. ArrowRaySchtrom2.gif|Arrow-Ray Schtrom SchtromSword.gif|Schtrom Sword OverArrowRaySchtrom.gif|Over Arrow-Ray Schtrom KnuckRayGeneraid1.gif|Knuck-Ray Generaid (Deflection) KnuckRayGeneraid2.gif|Knuck-Ray Generaid (Darkness Absorption) ::;Past Forms' Techniques * : Nexus uses his Armed Nexus to generate a beam shot into the air to generate a Meta-Field. A Meta Field is a subspace field of a positive phase, described as the light piercing the darkness, it strengthens Nexus and other beings of light. Usually it puts stress on the user's body after three minutes of continuous use, even more so when it is overpowered by a dark field. However, due to Ren being a Prometheus Child (a genetically engineered 'perfect' human), it doesn't put stress on his body. Its main use is to avoid collateral damage during his battles. * : A barrier erected with both hands or one, resembles a blue pool of water. It was used in episode 35 to shield himself from Mega Flash's electricity before converting to Knuck-Ray Generaid. It was also used by Komon in the final episode to block Gravity Zagi. * : Anphans' standard "+" style position finisher, it can kill or maim a Space Beast via an explosion. Used to injure Grantella before the Dark Field G healed it. * : Used in extra episode. * : Used in episode 27 against Grantella and Izamel in episode 36. * * : Is implied to be able to do so according to magazines. A DVD cover of Ultraman Nexus illustrates Junis Blue with the pose of Over-Ray Schtrom. * : Implied by the magazines. * : Implied by the magazines. MetaFieldBlue.gif|Phase Shift Wave CrossRaySchtromBlue.gif|Cross-Ray Schtrom Circle Shoef t.jpg|Circle Shield Broad Particle.jpg|Board Ray Feather ACB12B33-A572-4E43-B7EE-530195C0E700.png|Particle Feather Ultraman-nexus_t80020_3_jpg_290x478_upscale_q90.jpg|Over-Ray Schtrom ::;Physical * : A faster version of the Junis Punch. * : A powerful elbow strike. * : A faster version of the Junis Kick. * : The Junis Blue version of the Anphan Whip. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Nexus can leap to amazing heights without any trouble. Junis Blue Punch.jpg|Junis Blue Punch Junis Kick.jpg|Junis Blue Kick Junis Blue Whip.jpg|Junis Blue Whip - Ultraman Noa= Ultraman Noa is Nexus' true and final form, hence the name . It was accessed by Komon as the fifth Deunamist of Nexus after utilizing Core Final to evolve into every form of Nexus. :;Abilities *'Ultra Powers': Noa has the standard abilities that all Ultras share but his are much more powerful, rivaling beings such as Ultraman Legend and Ultraman King. In theory he possesses all the powers of his Next and Nexus forms. :;Techniques (Only displayed in-series) ::;Special * : Noa's beam, fired with an upright right arm and a left arm resting on the right wrist, powerful enough to push back Zagi's beam and destroy him. Alternatively, it is called . * : A powerful beam from a fire covered fist, strong enough to send the Dark Ultra Zagi from the ground straight into space in under a minute. The temperature of the flames can reach one trillion degrees. LightningNoa.gif|Lightning Noa NoaInferno.gif|Noa Inferno ::;Physical *'Noa Punch': Noa can deliverful a powerful punch towards his foes. * : An quick elbow blow used to deflect Zagi's kick. Both arms were used. * : A kick using waves to induce 'supergravity' and strengthen the blow, used to send Dark Zagi flying across the city. * : Noa can charge his hands with his lightning energy to increase the damage of his blows. NoaPunch,gif.gif|Noa Punch and Noa Elbow Noa Kick.jpg|Noa Kick SparkNoa.gif|Noa Spark }} Other Media Ultraman Hit Song History New Hero Hen Ultraman Nexus appears in this short movie, where he appears to save Ultraman Zero from the attacks of Yapool. He was the 5th Ultra to appear, later followed by Ultraman Max. Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Nexus reappears in Ultraman Retsuden episode 66 "Bond shine! Nexus, Max & Mebius!". Zero talk about Mebius,Max & Nexus in Ultraman Retsuden.jpg|Nexus as seen in Ultraman Retsuden Zero,Mebius,Max & Nexus in Ultraman Retsuden.jpg|Nexus and the others doing fighting poses Video Game Ultraman Nexus, and all his forms, appear as a playable character in the game Ultraman Nexus for PlayStation 2, which is based on the series. Trivia *Designer: Hiroshi Maruyama. *Nexus was originally thought up to be the opposite of Ultraman Cosmos. While Cosmos showcased Ultraman's 'kindness' and held the theme that 'if you believe it will come true', Nexus was meant to showcase Ultraman's strength and that in life, one has to and can overcome challenges. **During Nexus's early planning stage he was originally called . The name is inspired by the concept of bonds still present in the show and before the planned series was linked to Ultraman The Next. **When Nexus was going to be called Cross, the series was not originally intended to be connected to Ultraman the Next's Universe. *All of the names of Nexus's forms parallel a person's growth from childhood to adulthood. Starting with Anphans which ultimately means childhood, to Junis which equates to youth to Noa whose name derives from 'Nostalgia which ultimately means to look back at one's life usually their youth and childhood, meaning that Noa represents the adult stage. These also parallel Komon's mental and spiritual growth during the series. *Of all the Ultras in the Ultra Series Nexus/Noa holds the record for most hosts, five of whom are human, three intended but ultimately corrupted contenders and numerous undocumented aliens across the universe. The second one is a three way tie between Ultraman Saga with three hosts, Ultraman Tiga also had three and Ultraman Zero had three human hosts while his father Ultraseven who had two hosts and a human form. *Nexus was supposed to have a unique Junis form for Nagi, which unfortunately was cut due to the episodes not being filmed. According to the designer Hiroshi Maruyama, there is a form exclusive to Nagi, though the exact appearance is never stated. **This implied form is believed to be an orange-colored Junis in his draft, however, Maruyama also stated that he plans to give Nagi a predominantly black version of Junis. This concept art was written in his Twitter account until he deleted it later on. *Nexus is the only Ultra who has an alternate form that is considered a completely different Ultra. This Ultra, Noa is considered a Super Ultra, an Ultra with power of above the rest that they seem 'over powered'. These include Father of Ultra, Ultraman King and all the fusion Ultras in the series. Noa's power is later bestowed on the young Ultraman Zero who is arguably one of if not the strongest of normal Ultras. **His alternate form is also his true identity. *Though Nexus is stated to not have the three minute-rule that most Ultras have, a similar rule exists when Phase Shift Wave is used. This is because using the Meta-Field puts considerable strain on the Deunamist's body, after three minutes they will become tired. This was not a problem for the third Dunamist. *The word "Schtrom" used in Nexus's finishers is derived from the word "Strom", which means "Current" in Danish, which is fitting for the beams this name is used for considering they are currents of light, and "Electricity" in German. Fitting enough, the name of Noa's finisher is Lightning Noa. *According to Yuichi Abe, Sayuri would have utilized a different variant of Junis but the decision to use the original one was described as , a slang which means "some reasoning is very complicated". References id:Ultraman Nexus (karakter ms:Ultraman Nexus (watak) Category:Ultraman Nexus Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultra N Project Category:Ultras from Other Category:Movie Heroes Category:Videogame Characters Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Characters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Protagonists